


Tradition

by thezonefic



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray K looks back at a tradition of his and Fraser's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: My very first try at writing DS snippets. Not beta read…. no beta in this fandom. Badfic tm warning. Posted to the Due South 6 Degrees Snippets on Dreamwidth.

Challenge one

Title: Tradition

Length: 191 words

Prompt: Tradition

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything other then a shitload of debt, want some.

 

Author’s Notes: My very first try at writing DS snippets. Not beta read…. no beta in this fandom. Badfic tm warning.

The first time Fraser and I set up a household together that wasn’t a tent or igloo, we bought a king-sized bed with the best mattress we could find. In fact I insisted on it, when he hemmed and hahed about such a big bed and such a large chunk of change that the store wanted for it. And that was before he even started on the how were we going to get the thing home. “It isn’t like they have regular delivery services to remote postings Ray.” And when we got that baby home, pimped out with 300 count Egyptian cotton sheets, down filled arctic weight duvet, and large well filled pillows, I had him naked, sweaty and panting my name, as I slowly fucked us both senseless. It’s become a tradition for us in the 25 years we’ve been together, that each time we’ve bought a new mattress we christen it as soon as we set it up. No waiting until ‘bedtime’, just right then and there no matter what else or who else might be waiting. Ah traditions the backbone of a marriage. My marriage. Mine and Fraser’s.


End file.
